One day
by Wolfcry77
Summary: What if Fez told hyde about what he and Jackie talked about in the basement, would it have changed Jackie and hydes relationship? Based off of episode 15 of season 7.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the episode this idea came from.**_

The record store was absolute chaos. All the middle aged women kept swarming hyde and angie, asking the same questions over and over again.

"Wheres Tom Jones? Is he almost here? I came here to see Tom Jones, is he coming or not?"

To say hyde was aggravated was an understatement. It was really starting to tick him off and no matter how much he tried reassuring these women that he would be here soon, nothing seemed to be working. All he wanted was to go home drink a beer, maybe indulge in some "film", watch some tv. Anything would be better than this. Even hanging out with Fez sounded appealing at this point.

Fez and Jackie entered Grooves and as soon as Jackie saw Hyde she regretted coming to the store.

"Okay there's hyde go and tell him you want him back," Fez sounded so enthusiastic Jackie almost believed that everything would be okay, but then she remembered why she broke up with him in the first place.

"I can't. I mean if I knew he loved me I would be happy to put myself out there. But I don't and if he doesn't i'll just feel so stupid," And it was true. The only time he gave her any sort of sign that they would one day get married was when she was with Eric shopping for things for his wedding with Donna. He had said she looked beautiful wearing the wedding dress but that wasn't much of a sign, since she looked great in everything.

"Okay, just go to him and say 'steven I want to talk about us.' And if he wants to talk then he wants you back. But if he blows you off, then you tested the water, and the water, and well, the water doesn't, the water doesn't love you," Fez Looked at her uncomfortably as he said the last part. But she ignored it as she took in a calming breath.

"All right here I go," She turned and marched over to where Steven was, he looked a bit busy but if he really did love her then he would make time for her.

"Hey, um, steven, can we talk about us?" No matter how much she told herself that she would would be okay no matter what his answer was, a big part of her was hoping, even praying that he would want to talk about them too.

Hyde looked at her like she was crazy. Was she being serious right now? Hell he wanted to talk about them too but now clearly wasn't the best time for that conversation. He looked around and saw the mess that was the middle aged women. And he shot her a bemused look.

"Us? Who has time to talk about us? Oh, lady you're not at home. Put your shoes back on," He yelled out annoyed as he walked off towards the women who was walking around his store like she was some sort of primitive beast, leaving Jackie behind without so much as a backwards glance.

Jackie watched him walk away, a heartbroken expression dawning on her beautiful face the longer she stood there. This wasn't how she expected the conversation to go. They were suppose to make up and get married. Maybe even have one or two kids. She looked at where she left fez and noticed him walking towards her.

"He didn't even want to talk to me. Am I so disgusting?" The pain in her voice came as a shock to fez. Sure they had the conversation in the basement but he didn't think she would be this upset about it. Her eyes glossed over showing him how much she was fighting to keep her tears in.

"Apparently to him," He said to her as he rubbed her arm awkwardly, it was the only thing that he could think to do. He never had women problems, mostly because women were disgusted and weirded out by him so they never let him get close to them, but that wasn't the point. He just, he didn't know how to make her feel better.

Jackie pursed her lips together and looked at the ground, unsure of what to do at the moment. Fez took that moment to really look at her. She looked like a lost puppy with no place to go. He let out a small sigh and place his hand on her lower back.

"Come on, I think it would be best for you to go home, maybe take a nice bath, eat some candy. You know, relax a little bit," She simply nodded and walked out of the store without another word.

Fez let out a tiny groan as he looked at the door and at hyde. Sure Jackie was a bitch at times but he could see how much hyde actually meant to the poor girl. And he could tell how much she meant to hyde too. He took a deep breath and looked up at the roof. He knew what he had to do.

"Hey Fez, wanna meet some ladies?" He heard Hyde ask him. Fez nodded slightly to himself as he walked towards the little group.

* * *

Jackie let out a sigh as another thought of Steven crossed her mind. She was lying on her bed staring up at her ceiling. She had originally planned on going to Donna's house but figured that everyone would bother her so she went back to her parents days had passed since the incident at the record store and no matter how hard she tried to forget about it, it was all she could think of.

And no matter how much she wanted to go to Eric's basement, something inside of her wouldn't let her leave the comfort of her bedroom knowing that HE would most definitely be there.

She turned on her side and looked at her record player for a moment, before suddenly reaching for her Abba album. As the opening chords to "Mamma mia" began resonating through the room she reached for the volume knob and turned it up as high as it could go, with the hopes that it would cause the painful memories to disappear, if only for the night.

But not even Abbas heavenly vocals could keep Jackie from thinking about steven. Tears started streaming down her face at the thought of never being with him again. That particular thought caused her to shoot up out of her bed. She let out a groan and began to rapidly rub at her eyes as she walked to her bathroom.

As she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but note how pathetic she looked at the moment, which was crazy because Jackie Burkhart was NOT pathetic. She turned the bathroom faucet on and started washing her face.

* * *

Hyde was sitting in his El Camino trying to gain to the courage to just get out of the car and tell Jackie how he freaking felt about her, but he just couldn't. Two days since the record store incident, and yet he still felt like a huge dumbass. His mind wandered to the conversation he had with fez.

" _Steven, Tom Jones is stuck in a snowstorm. He's not coming. These women will riot_ _,_ _"_ _Angie said to him after getting off the phone with Toms manager. He noted the hint of fear in her tone at the thought of breaking the news to these slightly unstable women._

 _He let out a frustrated sigh, this day just kept getting worse and worse._

" _Yeah, when middle aged women get mad, they get super pissed. 'Cause they got nothing to lose. They're almost dead," he heard kelso say and he couldn't help but silently agree with him, women were already crazy but add some menopause into the mix, and, well, lets say from experience, things could get messy pretty fast._

 _He looked around and noticed fez just standing around looking at the ceiling, when suddenly an idea hit him._

" _Which is why we should have someone else break the news. Hey fez wanna meet some ladies?" He asked him with a slight smirk._

" _Sure, but first I wanna ask you a question about Jackie. I thought you loved her, why did you just blow her off like that?" Their was a slight protective tone in his voice that surprised Hyde, he's never heard fez talk to him, or anyone for that matter, like that._

" _Man, what are you going on about?" He had a feeling he knew what he was talking about but their was no way Fez had heard the conversation, if one could even call it that, between he and Jackie. Then again, Fez did have a tendency to hear about things that didn't concern him._

" _Oh don't pretend you don't know what i'm talking about, Mr. 'Who has time to talk about us'. I thought you loved Jackie and wanted her back? And to think, I went through all the trouble of finally getting her to tell you how she feels, " Fez was confused, he thought it was obvious what he was talking about._

 _Hyde narrowed his eyes at Fez and looked around at the little group. Angie and kelso both looked confused but probably for two completely different things. He let out a grunt and grabbed fez by the arm and led him to the store's door._

" _One of you two boneheads is gonna have to tell these women what happened!" he yelled back at Kelso and his sister as he exited the store with Fez._

 _When the two were finally alone, he let fez go but not without tugging him a bit too roughly towards his car._

" _Ai! What is your problem, I'm a sensitive person, you can't just yank me around and do as you please with me. Geez," Hyde shot him a murderous look, which was enough to get Fez to shut up._

" _Look man, all I wanna know is, well if Jackie told you something. Anything that maybe, you think, I should know. She kinda caught me at a bad time when she asked to talk," Their was only so much Hyde was willing to tell him. One, cause it wasn't any of his business. And two, well, because he was Fez._

" _Hyde, Me and jackie spent some time alone in the basement and she was telling me all about how much she wanted you back. I mean she was about to run out when we walked into the record store and she saw you. But I told her that, umm, that," It was at this point that Fez realized that it could potentially be his fault that Jackie was upset. Not a good thing to realize with her lover standing in front of him._

" _Come on man, spit it out. What'd you tell her," He realized that Hydes patience was running thin So he hurriedly explained what had happened._

" _Well I told her that, you know, if you blew her off that maybe, you didn't love her anymore," At this point Fez was sweating. The look on Hyde's face spelt trouble for him and he just really wanted to get the hell out of here._

 _Hyde was quiet while he processed this new information. He walked up to Fez and socked him in the arm as hard as he could. As he cried out in pain, Hyde got into his El Camino and drove away._

He had originally gone over to Donna's since she practically lived their but she wasn't anywhere to be found, then he figured she needed a bit of space, now as he sat in his parked car in her driveway, he realised that maybe that wasn't the best thing to do. He spent the entire day yesterday in the basement because he didn't want to miss her in case she showed up.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was 11 pm. He took a deep breath and finally got out of his car and walked to her front door. He went to knock but he heard the loud, terrible singing that was abba and figured that no one would hear him so he let himself in.

As he walked up the stairs he could hear what he assumed was Jackie singing along with Abba and couldn't help the small smile that crept its way onto his face.

Just as he reached her bedroom door the music stopped and he could hear her shuffling around her room. He took that as an opportunity to knock on her door.

The door swung open and wide cinnamon eyes stared up at him. She was in a pair of light blue pajama bottoms along with the Led Zeppelin shirt he had given her for her birthday. She looked good in his shirt, so good in fact that Hyde felt a surge of pride swell in his chest.

"Steven, what are you doing here? Wait, you didn't hear anything did you?" At first she was stunned, she didn't expect him to show up at her house. She was also mostly embarrassed given how terrible her singing was and her outfit of choice wasn't the nicest either.

"Well I came here because I needed to talk to you and, well, sorry doll, I heard it all," He gave her a half hearted smirk. He enjoyed the teasing and all but he really needed to talk to her.

Her cheeks colored slightly but she gave him an unimpressed look, waiting for him to explain why he showed up at her house.

He let out a sigh and motioned towards her room. She moved out of his way and shut the door lightly behind him and walked towards the bed and sat down. She looked at Hyde expectantly and patted the empty spot next to her on the mattress. He plopped himself on her bed and turned his body so it was facing hers completely, left leg laying on the bed bent slightly.

"Okay, Jackie, look at the store you said you wanted to talk about us so i'm here to talk. About us," She let out a sarcastic laugh, which caused Hyde to crinkle his nose slightly. Certainly not the reaction he was expecting, but at this point he didn't know what to expect.

"Now you wanna talk? Two days later? Yeah I don't think so. I got my answer that day the moment you walked away," Hyde started to get frustrated but attempted calming himself slightly. Now was definitely not the time to yell at her.

"Look Jackie, no offense, but you sure as hell picked the crappiest day to chose to talk about us. If you hadn't noticed, the store was overflowing with crazy middle aged women," And he was being 100 percent serious, had she told him that she wanted to talk about them any other day, then yeah, he would have talked to her. Jackie crossed her arms and scoffed at him.

"Steven, if you really cared about me you would have stopped to hear me out. But no, You completely blew me off," Exasperated hyde yanked his glasses off his face and tossed them to some unknown location all the while rubbing furiously at his eyes.

"You act as if I chose to blow you off. Again I would like to reiterate the fact that crazy women were littered all over the store." FInally she uncrossed her arms and sighed, which gave him a shimmer of hope concerning their relationship.

"Okay fine. Let's talk about us. I'll go first. I love you Steven. And I want you back, but I don't know if you want the same things as me. I wasn't Kidding when I said I was afraid we wanted different things from our relationship. You know what I want, but what do YOU want?" For the first time since he entered her room, Hyde was silent.

He placed his elbow on his bent knee and rested his head on the palm of his hand and looked Jackie in the face while he thought about what he wanted. What he really wanted.

He thought back to when they first met and how much he disliked her and how she slowly started changing his opinion about her. But then he thought about how his life would be without Jackie, and all he could see was him in a room by himself watching the t.v drinking beer. Or at a party getting wasted, sleeping with a bunch of dirty sluts. At first it sounded great but the more he thought about it, the more he began to realize that, THAT wasn't what he wanted, She changed him.

Then he thought about his life WITH Jackie and the future seemed, nicer. He saw them sitting in an apartment which he assumed was theirs, just talking and teasing each other. Even just watching the t.v seemed better with her their. With that thought in mind he threw her a genuine smile and lifted his head away from his hand and reached for hers.

Jackie looked at their conjoined hands and let a tiny smidge of hope well up inside of her. She looked up at Steven with wide eyes.

"I'm not making any promises here, but, maybe, somewhere down the line i can see, me and you quite possibly getting married and stuff," As he was talking he noticed tears start streaming down her face and a breathtaking smile forming making her look even prettier to hyde, which he thought was impossible.

"Oh steven," she breathed out as she launched herself at him, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck as she embraced him. "I love you," As soon as she said those words his arms encircled her tiny waist holding her against him tightly.

"Yeah Yeah, I love you too," He mumbled soon after her. He let out a soft puff of air and pulled back after giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

He stood up and removed his boots along with his jean jacket, and crawled onto Jackie's bed going under the covers and making himself comfortable. When that was done he looked over at his girlfriend expectantly, waiting for her to join him. She let out a soft laugh but promptly joined him under the covers.

"Oh, and Jackie? Next time, try not to get advice from a foreign kid who plays with himself longer than he can stay in a relationship," All he got in response was a light slap on the arm. "Hey man, i'm serious. He's freaking weird," He exclaimed aloud.

He heard her hum out in agreement and took that as a sign to be quiet and let her sleep. Not long after she was sleeping peacefully. Hyde on the other hand was wide awake, looking at the top of her head. He couldn't help but think about how much she meant to him, and how he was actually excited at the prospect of being married to more thoughts consumed him, the heavier his eyelids felt. But before he fell asleep he kissed the crown of her head and tightened his arms which had found themselves around her waist again.

'One day i'm gonna marry you, one day,' Was the last thought that crossed his mind before sleep consumed him.

A soft creak was heard as the closet door began to open. The culprit turned out to be fez who had tears in his eyes.

"That was beautiful," He whispered out while he dabbed at his eyes with a tissue. He tiptoed out of the room and turned the lights off while shutting the bedroom door lightly behind him.

* * *

The next day Jackie woke up feeling better than usual, the light snoring from her companion brought a smile to her face. After the conversation they had, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

She sat up and looked at Steven. Her hand landed softly on his his cheek caressing it for a moment before getting up completely to change into cuter clothes. As she walked to her bathroom she couldn't help but giggle, now that her and Steven were back together she felt amazing, now more so than before thanks to the talk they had. Knowing that he could see a future for them really was changing her outlook on life.

Hearing a door close Hyde groaned and finally woke up. Figuring it was his girl getting ready for the day he stayed in bed a while longer and just stared at the ceiling. He felt great, it was like he was high off of Jackie. He smiled slightly as that thought ran through his head. With a sigh he finally got up to look for the sunglasses he tossed somewhere the night before and to get his clothes.

Just as he found them Jackie stepped into the room, still wearing her sleeping clothes. He shot her a confused look having assumed she wanted to go out and shop or something. She sent him a shy smile in return.

"Steven I was kinda wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me. Just here," She looked so hopeful Hyde wouldn't have been able to refuse even if he had wanted to.

"Sure Jackie why not," she sat back on the bed with his answer and that was how they spent the rest of their day.

Fez hurried over Eric's house as soon as he could. He finally knew something the rest of the gang didn't and he wanted to rub it in their faces. As soon as the basement door came into view Fez broke out into a run. He was so giddy with excitement he almost tripped down the steps.

"I have some news that'll make your panties drop!" he exclaimed as soon as he threw the door open.

Eric and Donna briefly looked at him before turning their attention back towards the television.

"I said," Fez repeated drawing the word out trying to get their attention, "I have big news,"

"No Fez we heard you we just don't care, " Eric responded without turning away from the T. V.

"Don't take this the wrong way but every time you say you have news, it's just you talking about the mail lady who you said was flirting with you," Donna drawled out remembering the numerous conversations clearly.

"She was coming onto me," Was his response. And without looking Donna knew he had a pout on his foreign face.

"Fez, she handed you the mail and said have a good day," Eric said with an exasperated tone. Everyday like a clockwork fez would do this, it was getting really old.

"But she gave me the look. She totally wanted me. Anyway it's not that. Jackie and Hyde got back together," he stated proudly.

That got their attention. They expected it to happen eventually but not so soon. Donna was just glad that she wouldn't have to hear Jackie complain to her anymore.

"That's, cool. I guess. I mean, I personally don't really care so," was all Eric could think to say before turning his attention to the television once again.

AN: This is my first story and I know that at times some of the characters act ooc, but, i'll eventually fix it. When my writing improves. This is what I think should have happened in season 7 episode 15, we probably would have avoided the disaster that was season 8 if it happened this way. But please comment and tell me what I can improve on or whether you liked this story or not. And please, Favorite this story, yeah? Until part 2.


End file.
